The present disclosure relates to a teleconference management server device, a teleconference management method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A system in known that allows realization of a teleconference by each of a plurality of terminal devices performing communication with the other terminal devices via a conference management server device. When the conference server of the known conference system has received a command from one of conference terminals (a control terminal) for a microphone sensitivity adjustment of another of the conference terminals (a controlled terminal), the conference server displays microphone information of the controlled terminal on the control terminal and receives individual microphone sensitivity adjustment operations. Further, a known remote operation method causes a communication terminal that is a communication counterpart to function as a remote operation source terminal, and causes another communication terminal to function as a controlled remote operation terminal that is remotely operated by the remote operation source terminal.